


Faking It - Choose Your Ending

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: In an AU where you are in a secret relationship with Zen that turns sour when his management stage a fake relationship between he and Echo Girl, Jumin is there to comfort you. Choose your own ending - who will you pick? Jumin or Zen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this love triangle and couldn't decide which ending I liked better so I'm giving you the option to choose your own! I hope you enjoy!

You spend the night inside alone again. This has become routine but you feel like you can’t be upset about it because you agreed to this arrangement. Your relationship with Zen had to be kept completely private for the next foreseeable future. At first it was exciting, you would each take turns wearing disguises, using code names, and switching vehicles. You would even go so far as to say it was fun, but all too quickly people started catching on and you had to stop completely. 

You snapped yourself out of the trip down memory road and put your phone down to  walk away from it. You knew you wouldn’t be hearing from him tonight but you still didn’t make it very far before you raced back for it in the event that *maybe* you would need it.

You flopped down onto the couch and spend the night staring at the ceiling again. You were about to fall asleep when your phone went off and startled you. You clawed for it on your chest desperately hoping it was Zen but you knew It was probably Seven doing his pity check in, which comforts you and angers you at the same time. If Zen were more available, Seven wouldn’t feel responsible to entertain you.

However, the caller was Jumin. Jumin never called or messaged you privately anymore and you were pretty sure you knew why. Even though he and Zen extended an olive branch, they were still not exactly friends. 

“What are you doing right now?” He asked. You didn’t want him to know you were doing the same thing you do every night but you also no longer have the energy to lie. You decide to come clean.

“I’m laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.” You reply.

“Want to come do that here? I have to work tonight and I don’t want Elizabeth feeling lonely.” He replied. You smile at how much Jumin loves his cat but the smile fades quickly when you realize what Jumin does for Elizabeth is something Zen has never even thought to do for you.

“Sure! Sounds fun!” You replied finding yourself feeling the most excited you have felt in weeks. 

“Much appreciated. The car will be there shortly.”

You arrived at Jumin’s condo and were surprised to see him still there. You entered cautiously.

“I’ll be working from home tonight. I’m sorry, I should have mentioned that.” He informed you as he saw the hesitation in your eyes.

“No problem, I hope it all goes quickly for you.” You replied. He ushered you into his grand living room where Elizabeth is lying. She perked up as she saw you and you beam right back at her. You go for a hug and big kiss realizing that this is the most intimate you have been with anything in the last few months. Jumin just smiled and watched. When you looked up at him appreciating his rarely-seen soft expression, he cleared his throat and excuses himself but not before telling you that you have free reign of the penthouse and could do as you please.

You played with Elizabeth until she was so tired she passed out on you. You curled up with her on the couch and turned on the tv. Even though you were doing basically the same thing you would be doing at home, it was nice having someone to cuddle with. You didn’t even feel yourself fall asleep but you woke with a start when you heard a camera click. Your eyes flew open and you saw Jumin with his phone out.. He was smiling again but his smile quickly faded when he looked back at the photo.

“I need to ask Assistant Kang to get me a new phone. This camera is broken.” He mumbled sadly.

You asked to see the photo anyway and whil it was quite blurry, it was still cute. Elizabeth was cuddled right up into you and you were asleep with a smile on your face.

“I’m sorry I woke you, I thought I wouldn’t.” Jumin said apologetically as he sat down heavily on the chair beside you.

“That’s okay! It was worth it. Thankfully Elizabeth is still sleeping soundly.” You replied as Elizabeth stretched in your arms causing your heart to nearly burst at the sight.

“You really did a number on her. She’ll sleep the rest of the night in that very spot.” 

You smiled at the thought but then realized that would mean you wouldn’t be able to move as there is no greater crime than disturbing an animal’s slumber. You bit your lip pensively. You felt like you should feel more uneasy about the idea of spending the night but you realized you didn’t want to go back to the apartment just yet. You were about to ask to stay when Jumin interrupted your thoughts.

“You are welcome to sleep here tonight.” Jumin offered avoiding your gaze.

“Thanks, I should probably go home though, Zen might call.” You replied unconvincingly.

“Does your phone not work here?” He asked. He still wasn’t looking at you but you smiled anyway at how flimsy your own excuse was. 

“It does...I guess you’re right and I would feel so bad. She is so cozy.” You indicated to Elizabeth who was on her back with her paws up and belly out.

“Then it is settled.  Can I get you anything to make your stay more comfortable?”  Jumin’s thoughtfulness was really tugging at your heart. 

“I’m great, thanks Jumin. I’ll see you in the morning.” You smiled at him. He stood up and nodded at you.

“Sleep well ladies.” And he left the room.

In the morning you woke up to Elizabeth pawing at your lips. You giggled and pretended to bite her paw. Jumin cleared his throat which startled you and Elizabeth causing her to run. You sat up and had a big loud stretch as Jumin watched you and chuckled.

“Jumin this couch is comfier than any bed I have ever slept in.” You informed him. 

“Not as comfy as my bed.” He responded bluntly but then quickly added. “Would you like to have that couch? I was thinking of getting a new one anyway.” 

You laughed and caught his eye. It was still very early but he wasn’t wearing pyjamas, he was already in a suit. You wondered if he even owned them or if he just slept in his work clothes. The mental picture of him in his bed in a suit gave you a little stir inside. You quickly shook the thought out of your head. 

“Well I should really be going now, thank you for the company Jumin and thank you little miss for the cuddles.” You said to Elizabeth as she came back and brushed against your leg. You scooped her up and showered her in kisses.

“You are the one we should be thanking. I was able to get everything done in record time and Elizabeth has never slept better.” Jumin beamed at you. His genuine smile originally left you feeling a little unsettled as it was such a foreign sight, but now it was quickly becoming all you wanted to see when you looked at him.

“Any time, thanks again!” You stood up to leave and that is when the smell hit you. Jumin had breakfast ready. He was shifting awkwardly and about to turn away. You felt guilty.

“Jumin, did you order breakfast?” You asked with a big grin.

“Not exactly…” he began. “I made this myself. The chef I prefer is on holiday and the replacement doesn’t make the pancakes the way I like.” You weren’t certain but you were pretty sure Jumin was turning a bit red.

“Well then I must insist I stay and eat your hard work. It smells great!” Jumin was visibly relieved and delighted at your change of heart.

You sat down across from Jumin at his ridiculously large dining room table.  He was much more animated than you had ever seen. He was also eating quite a bit and you wondered when the last time he may have eaten before was.  He was always working so hard you doubted he ate properly even though he was always making sure you did. 

When breakfast was over, Jumin got a call and you finally excused yourself for real. You also insisted on walking home. On the walk, you looked at your phone for the first time since the night before. You had no missed messages or calls. You put your phone back in your pocket and took the long way home. As soon as you got in, you decided to try and reach Zen. You tried calling first but he didn’t answer. You sent him a text message.

“Hey, hope you’re having a great day today. <3 Miss you lots.” You put your phone back down and went for a long shower.

When you got out of the shower Zen still hadn’t replied. You thought about messaging Jaehee for a girl’s night but she hadn’t spoken to you much in a while. You wanted her to like you so much but you were slowly coming to terms with the fact that she likely never would because of your relationship with Zen. Yoosung and Seven were both busy so you just accepted defeat and lay on the couch. You wanted to message Jumin but you didn’t want to make him sick of you. In the end, you messaged no one and you had fallen asleep on the couch again when the sound of your phone ringing woke you up. It was Zen. You couldn’t answer it fast enough. 

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch the last couple days. It’s just been absolutely crazy here.” 

You wanted to be mad, but his tired voice caused your anger to dissipate immediately. 

“That’s okay! How is it going?” You ask excitedly. 

“It’s going really well actually. In fact, the director wants me to stay a few weeks more to get some extra scenes filmed. It’s so inspiring being around so many creative people.” You wanted to be happy for him but your heart sank so you decide to say nothing.

“I know this isn’t what we had planned but I think it will be really good for us! As soon as it is over I will use the money I make to buy a ticket on the first flight out of here and we can go away for a while - just you and me!”  You still didn’t say anything.

“Actually, there is something else I wanted to talk about...a couple of the producers here have a crazy idea. I’m going to say no but I wanted to run it by you anyway.” You weren’t sure if you could take another surprise after the first one.

“What is it Zen?” You managed to ask calmly but you were terrified.

“The producers want to stage a relationship between Echo Girl and I.” He mentioned so casually you nearly dropped your phone.

“What?” You asked incredulously.

“They think it will be really good for the production and for both of our careers in general. Like I said, I’m going to say no though...” You swore you could hear disappointment in his voice.

“Why would you say no? Its fake right?” You didn’t know why you asked but you couldn’t take it back now.

“Because I don’t want to hurt you babe. I already ask too much of you to let me keep you a secret. I couldn’t possibly ask you to agree to this.” He responded.

“You don’t have to ask, you have my permission Zen.” You didn’t know what was going on. You suddenly had no control over your own body. You were saying the words, but you weren’t thinking them. Your eyes began filling with tears. 

“Really? You really mean that?” He asked. You could hear how relieved he was. Your heart was imploding.

“Of course, I want what’s best for you always.” You managed to conceal a sniffle but you know you need to get off the phone. 

“I love you so much. Thank you for always supporting me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I can’t wait to see you again!” You stifled a vicious laugh. 

“Love you too. I gotta run, I’ll talk to you later!” You hung up the phone before he could reply and you whipped it across the room. You collapsed onto the couch and began sobbing. You lost track of the time and before you knew it, evening had come and gone. You peeled yourself off the floor and headed to the shower again just for something to do.

Fresh out of the shower, you walked still dripping wet to your phone. It was pretty banged up but it wasn’t broken. You had several missed calls and messages but only one from Zen. It was a selfie but on closer inspection you could see Echo Girl in the background and you dismissed it without saving it. The rest of the messages are from Seven, Yoosung, and Jaehee. They are telling you not to turn on your TV or go on the internet. Your stomach dropped and of course you turned on your tv immediately.

Every channel had the same thing. Zen and Echo Girl confirmed to be dating. Had it even been 12 hours since Zen brought it up? You couldn’t be sure as time was all the same to you now. You turned off the tv and lay on your back looking up at the ceiling again but you were interrupted by a knock on the door.

You were still only wearing a towel but you answered it anyway. It was Jumin. He was holding a big bouquet of roses and he was beaming at you until he saw your state of dress and then he covered his eyes with the flowers . You gasped and grabbed at your towel.

“Why would you answer the door like that!?” He asked loudly.

You shrieked and ran for your bedroom. You dressed quickly and returned to see him letting himself in.

“I’m so sorry about that” You both laughed.

“These are for you” He handed you the bouquet shyly. They smelled amazing.

“Are these to cheer me up?” You asked with a roll of your eyes.

“Cheer you up? Are you okay?” Jumin asked genuinely surprised. You realized Jumin probably had no idea what was going on with Zen as he did not follow any celebrity gossip. You were relieved but also extremely curious.

“What are the flowers for?” You demanded curiously.

“It is the one year anniversary of the day you joined the RFA. Surely you didn’t forget?” He replied. You were genuinely shocked. You did forget. Zen also forgot, but here was Jumin remembering. 

“Wow, thank you so much! This is so nice!” You felt tears start to sting your eyes. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what Zen got you but I didn’t want to show up empty handed.” You didn’t respond as you looked for something to put the flowers in.

“So what are you up to tonight?” You asked him. You noticed he was dressed quite formally for just showing up at your door. 

“I’m heading to a benefit which will likely be very dull.” He began. “So I was wondering if you had plans and might want to join me? Assistant Kang is unavailable today and Seven and Yoosung can’t be trusted around free alcohol.” 

“I’m free. I’d love to.” You responded immediately. Your body was doing that thing again where it was just doing what it wanted without thinking about anything first. “I don’t know if I have a benefit outfit though, I’ll have to check.” 

“I hope you don’t mind my imposition, but why don’t you wear the one you wore to last year’s party. I think it looks nice on you and I haven’t seen you wear it since.” He was turning that red shade from this morning again. You remembered the dress well. It was your favourite and you have been dying for an excuse to wear it again.

“Great choice.” You replied before you rushed off to change. 

The car ride to the benefit was long but pleasant. You felt like you hadn’t talked in days and had what was probably too much to say about everything. You weren’t sure if Jumin was a great listener or if he was just being polite. As the car pulled up you noticed a crowd and several other cars. You got nervous.

“Driver Kim, please go around the back.” Jumin requested but Driver Kim informed him that this was the only way in the benefit.

“It’s for visibility. It will do well to see big names here. I’m sorry. I should have prepared better.” Jumin said sincerely.

“It’s okay. I could use some visibility.” You replied sadly. Jumin’s eyes lingered knowingly on you before you looked away. Jumin exited the car first but he held his hand out for you. You tried to gracefully exit the limo without leaning on him too much, but you weren’t sure how successful you may have been.

People were shouting Jumin’s name and taking photos of him. You stayed on the edge near him but did not pose with him. Jumin kept asking you if you were okay. It was very sweet. You wondered if this is what life with Zen on the red carpet would be like.

Once inside, Jumin grabbed you both large glasses of wine. You were ready to dance or mingle when you overheard a nearby crowd talking about Zen and Echo Girl.

“I heard she’s already pregnant.”

“Yeah and they are secretly engaged. The wedding will be this spring.”

“I heard the dress is pink.”

You quickly excused yourself from Jumin’s side and headed for the bar and downed one drink after another. Before long, you were having difficulties standing. You didn’t want to embarrass Jumin so you hid at the back. You saw him searching for you. He smiled when he found you but when he noticed the glazed over look in your eyes, he frowned. 

“There you are. I was so worried. Let’s go.” He gently helped you up and walked out with his arms around you for support. The paparazzi were still there and more photos were taken. Once safely inside the limo and away from the party, Jumin looked at you.

“I am aware now of the Zen and Echo Girl situation. I hope you know it is just a publicity stunt.” He informed you.

“I am WELL aware. He called me last night and asked for permission.” You slurred through closed eyes. 

“He is okay with this? He asked you? What is wrong with that guy?” Jumin hissed. You didn’t respond you just put your head back. After a few minutes of admittedly comfortable silence - you lifted your head and looked over at him. He was looking at you with concern written all over his face. 

“Jumin?” You asked softly.

“Yes?” He replied.

“Can I sleep with you and Elizabeth again tonight?” 

Jumin paused for a moment. “Of course, I couldn’t leave you alone in your current state.” 

“Thanks for caring about me.” You responded and that was the last thing you remember saying before drifting off to sleep. 

For yet another morning, you woke up in Jumin’s condo, except this time you were in his bed and you realized he was right - It was much comfier than the couch. You looked around. Jumin was nowhere to be found but Elizabeth was beside you sleeping soundly. You got up and looked in the mirror. You were still in last night’s dress but someone had taken off your shoes for you. It must have been Jumin. Your heart fluttered at the thought of him untying your straps.

You left the bedroom and headed down the hall. Jumin was asleep on the couch but he was sitting up. His head was hanging down and his hair was covering most of his eyes but you could still see them. He looked so peaceful. You thought about leaving but didn’t want to go home to the empty apartment just yet so you decided you should return the favour and make him breakfast.

It was a little difficult because you didn’t know where anything was, but you found the basics and made do. You weren’t a great cook but you were going to try harder than ever before. You were just about to set the table when you heard Jumin come into the kitchen behind you.

“You’re not Chef Ram G.” He joked.

“You are absolutely right about that.” You laughed. “Now sit down and let’s get the disappointment over with.” 

“Nonsense, it smells delicious. Thank you for this.” He replied patting your shoulders as he brushed by you. You felt a pleasant shiver run up your spine at the contact. 

You sat much closer to him at the gigantic table this time. The food wasn’t bad either, you swelled with pride as he cleared his plate. You were both smiling back at each other and just as you went to clear the plates, Jumin did too and your hands touched. Jumin went to pull away immediately but you grabbed his hand and held it in place. He looked at you with wide eyes and before you could stop yourself, you felt your fingers rubbing the back of his palm. 

His expression was hesitant but he smiled softly at you. He shifted his hand so his fingers intertwined with yours and you squeezed his palm. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his and as you both began to lean in, you heard your phone ring. Jumin jumped back and you hesitated for only a moment before you dashed to your phone. It was Zen.

“Hey Zen.” You began but were immediately cut off.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Zen shouted back in response. 

“What do you mean?” You asked genuinely confused.

“I don’t hear from you for a while and then I wake up to see a picture with you and Jumin Han?”

“Zen we’re friends, you know that.” You reply feeling your cheeks grow hot. You’re not sure if the cause was anger or embarrassment or a combination of the two. 

“Yeah, you are friends. Friends don’t dress up and go on dates!” He shouted back angrily.

“Yes they do. What’s this even about? Oh should I have asked your permission first? Cause that have made it so much better right?” You hissed back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked incredulously.

“You know exactly what it means Zen. How’s Echo Girl by the way? Busy planning that Spring Wedding is she?” You shouted.

“I can’t believe this. You told me it was okay!” 

“What else was I supposed to say? I’m not allowed to have a say in my own relationship so I may as well have a say in someone else’s!” You regretted saying it the second it came out, but you couldn’t deny that it felt good.

“So instead of being honest with me you decide to start your own fake relationship with Jumin? You‘re actually going to let him parade you around as his girlfriend?” He was screaming now too.

“AT LEAST HE WANTS TO!” You screamed back and hung up the phone. You were panting and completely red in the face. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at Jumin so you awkwardly ran out of the condo shoeless and headed for the lobby. Driver Kim managed to cut you off in the lobby and insisted on giving you a ride home so you let him.

Once inside, you threw yourself onto your bed and cried again. You hated yourself for spending another night like this. You cuddled your pillow wishing it was Elizabeth but the more you thought about it, the more you wished it was Jumin. You closed your eyes and pictured his soft smile that seemed to be reserved only for you lately, but then your thoughts shifted to Zen and his charismatic smile that made you feel warm when it was on you, but cold when it wasn’t. You hated the thoughts and feelings swirling in your head and heart. 

For the next few days you buried yourself in every pastime imaginable that didn’t involve the television, the internet, or the RFA really. You read a lot and went for a lot of walks but it felt good because you hadn’t focused on just yourself in a long time and you felt ashamed of that fact. You used the time wisely and ended up clearing your head. As you headed back to the apartment - you had made up your mind. You knew better than anyone what you needed to make you happy and you refused to spend another day robbing yourself of your own happiness...

Choose your ending....Chapter 2 - Jumin or Chapter 3 - Zen?

 


	2. Jumin End

You picked up your phone and dialed his number that you had memorized basically the first day. You could barely hear the dialtone over the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. It had been ringing for so long you nearly gave up but just as you pulled the phone away from your ear - you heard him.

“Hi.” Zen was curt. 

“Hi...Zen…” You began feeling yourself start to choke up already.

“I know why you’re calling.” He replied. “I wasn’t going to pick up but at this point - it’s the least I could do.” He broke off with a heavy sigh. You weren’t sure if he was being genuine or if he was trying to save you some heartache or a combination of the two. Either way, hot tears spilled down your cheeks.

“I didn’t want to do this over the phone…” You began weakly.

“It makes sense though considering we met over the phone.” Zen was there defending you again. You almost wished he would stop at this point or stop making it so easy for you. “Plus you don’t have much choice considering I’m never there for you and have put you through hell.” 

“Zen. Stop.” You broke him off. You could hear his unsteady breathing on the other line. “What we had was beautiful and I will never forget it. You helped me grow so much and I will always love you. I know I’m not being fair to you because this is what I signed up for - but at the time I didn’t realize how little I knew myself as part of a relationship. I need more than what you are offering me. You have so much love to give and you’re going to make someone very happy one day. I’m sorry it’s not me. I will always support you as both a friend and fellow member of the RFA and I wish you nothing but the best…” You managed to get that all out before you choked up. You tried hard to stifle your sobs but a couple escaped.

“Babe...Thank you so much. There’s a lot I want to say to you...but you basically just said it all. I’m sorry…” He began.

“Zen. Don’t apologize anymore please. Just tell me we can still be friends...and mean it.” You interrupted him. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh before responding.

“Of course. Now go get your happiness back.” He broke off. “Bye.”

As he hung up you dropped your phone allowing yourself to sob into your hands for several minutes to mourn the relationship, but there was another call you knew you had to make. You ran to the bathroom and washed your face with cold water to take away some of the red and puffy but it didn’t work quite like you hoped. You took another deep breath and began dialing. He picked up before the first ring even finished.

“Come over.” He instructed you before either of you bothered greeting the other.

“I’m already on the way. See you soon.” You responded as you got into a cab.

The ride over was the longest you’ve ever had. It was to the point where you thought you might have to get out and run just to expel some of the anticipation building up inside of you. You paid the driver too much and ran into the lobby jamming hard on the button to his floor. 

As soon as the doors opened again he was there and he pulled you out of the elevator and into his arms.

“Are you okay?” He whispered to the top of your head before planting a soft kiss on it. You nodded and tightened your grip around him. You could hear his heart hammering against his chest and while it was all you wanted to listen to - you wanted to clear the air.  You pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes. He was looking down at you with a soft smile on his face.

“Jumin I broke it off with Zen. I love you and I want to be with you.” It felt good to lay it all out. His expression had not changed. 

“I know.” He replied with the same soft smile.

“You know?” You asked incredulously.

“Yes. Zen called me.” He replied again with a bigger grin.

“He did!?” You gasped.

“He did. He told me that I was the luckiest man on earth and warned me that if I hurt you he will kill my cat first so I can watch it and then he will kill me.” Jumin’s smile turned into a frown.

“Oh…” You began before breaking off into a giggle. “I’m sorry that happened.” 

“His words were meaningless like usual as I will never hurt you. I love you and want to be with you too. I’ve loved you for over a year and while I would never wish ill upon Zen - I found myself praying that there would come a day when you would pick me...” His soft smile returned and he brushed your hair behind your ear. You smiled up at him and stared into his eyes not wanting the moment to end. He continued running his fingers through your hair until you stood up on your toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

Jumin closed his eyes but you kept yours open. He looked so angelic with his long lashes and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. He abruptly opened his and gazed at you with wide eyes.

“Were you just peeking at me?” He asked incredulously.

“I was.” You admitted shamelessly.

“I see. That’s not very fair.” He responded taking a step back from you. You reached out and attempted to pull him back in but he dramatically shook his head.

“I couldn’t help myself! You’re too cute!” You cried still pawing at him. He placed a hand on your head that held you in place a distance away from him. You pouted up at him and a faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Well then I suppose it’s only fair that I should get to see your cute and vulnerable face now that you’ve seen mine - don’t you agree?” He asked bluntly. You immediately stopped your fake pouting and your eyes grew wide. The hair stood up on the back of your neck as shivers ran through your body. You were hoping he meant what you thought he meant but at the same time you felt nervous.

“Yes. That is what is fair.” You stammered as the excitement of his words overwhelmed you.

“Glad you agree.” He nodded and picked you up effortlessly princess style. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as he carried you into the penthouse and down the hall to his bedroom.

“I’m afraid I’m going to need a good long look so I hope you don’t have anything planned for after this.” He whispered into your ear before tossing you onto the bed. You didn’t even have time to think about a response before he flashed you a huge smile and dove right on top of you...


	3. Zen End

It was only when you stepped out of the airport that it hit you - you were in a foreign country with no idea where to go or what to do. You had tried calling Zen a couple times but you weren’t able to reach him. You weren’t sure if he was just busy or intentionally avoiding your calls because he was still mad at you. With no better ideas, you held up a photo from the paparazzi of Zen and Echo Girl on location. It was only taken this morning so you were hoping they would still be there. 

“Do you know where this is?” You asked the cab driver. He nodded and began to drive.

Your hands grew increasingly more sweaty as the car rumbled on slowly. Traffic was light thankfully and you arrived in no time. As you exited the car, you could hear the screaming and shouting of a hundreds of people. You broke into a sprint in the direction of the noise.

You noticed Echo Girl mugging for the cameras. Your heart began pounding in your chest as you ran up to the crowd searching for Zen. You pushed through the crowd eliciting dirty looks and nasty comments from some of the smaller members but you didn’t care. You just needed to see him. Your eyes darted all over the place but you didn’t see him. 

Suddenly, Echo Girl’s eyes fell on you and made your heart stop. She maintained her perfect grin but she stepped back and spoke to her security guard as she indicated your location. You were suddenly so thankful for her that you felt bad for ever doubting her intentions towards Zen when here she was trying to help you out. You would have to find a way to thank her later; however, the security guard came over to you and began tugging on your arm.

“Time to go Miss.” He barked at you. You looked over at Echo Girl pleadingly but she just continued smiling. Her eyes were colder than ever. You tried to make yourself as heavy as possible but the guard made little work of you and soon he was dragging you back from where you came. It was seconds before the crown completely blocked your view that you saw him. Zen had just walked out and the crowd was going crazy. You used this as your chance to make one last attempt at escaping the guard. You threw all of your weight forward and were able to break free of the guard.

“HEY!” He shouted before quickly snatching the back of your shirt and dragging you backwards again. You desperately willed Zen to look this way and suddenly - his eyes were on you but only for a fleeting moment. You weren’t 100% sure he saw you but you were fairly confident; however, he continued on his way and disappeared back out of sight. Your heart grew heavy in your chest and for a moment you weren’t even sure it was beating anymore. You surrendered yourself to the security guard as he dragged you back out to the main road and dropped you there.

“Don’t set foot in here again or you’ll be thrown in prison.” He spat at you before turning and taking his leave. You sat on the dusty path for a long time before you realized the sun had started to set. You slowly got to your feet and started walking. You weren’t sure where you were going but you just wanted to be moving.  

The path you took went into the woods and there were fewer and fewer cars to light your way with their headlights. You were thankful though as that meant less people would see your tear stained face. All you could picture was Zen’s eyes flicking over you like you were nothing at all. It finally dawned on you that it was truly over between you two and the realization knocked you back to the ground. 

You took out your phone and dialed a number you should have called a while ago. Unfortunately it was his voicemail that answered and while you knew you should do this face to face or at least when he was available, you couldn’t stop yourself from talking. 

“Hey Jumin...It’s me. I’m just calling to tell you that I’m sorry. I’ve been really unfair to you and you deserve much better than that. My heart is with Zen and always will be. You deserve someone that can give you their everything always but that’s not me. You’re a really great man and I know you will make someone else very happy one day. Thank you for being such a good friend to me through all of this and I hope we can continue on as friends...but if not, I understand and respect your decision. Hope you’re eating well and getting rest...bye.” You managed to hang up before allowing the tears that formed during the call to fall heavily onto the dirt below you. 

Suddenly your phone began ringing. It was Jumin.

“Where is the rest of you?” He asked cryptically.

“I’m sorry?” You asked confusedly.

“You said your heart is with Zen but where is the rest of you? The call came up as long distance.” He responded pleadingly.

“Oh...Yeah I tried to talk to Zen in person but it didn’t go so well. I was heading back to the airport but I wasn’t paying attention and must have taken a wrong turn so I’m a little lost.” You told him honestly.

“What do you see around you right now?” He demanded.

“Um...lots of trees and that is kind of it. It’s really dark now so it’s hard to tell. There is a big curve in the road up ahead so I’m going to keep heading that way until I can flag someone down. I’ll be fine Jumin. I’ll text you when I get back to the airport.” You hung up quickly and threw your bag in your purse. The stress of the situation suddenly overwhelming you. 

You stood up again once you stopped crying and decided to continue on in the direction of the curve. You had been walking for several minutes when you thought you heard someone shouting.You turned to look back but you couldn’t see anything and the shouting was so distant that you weren’t even sure it was shouting at all and perhaps it was just an animal in the woods.

But then you heard your name clear as a bell. You whipped around and strained your eyes in the direction of the sound. You started slowly walking towards the area where the sound was coming from and you heard it again before making out the shape of someone running towards you.

“Zen?” You cried out hopefully and the figure picked up speed. It was him. He ran at you so fast that you were scared for a moment that he may not stop. He wrapped his arms around you so tightly that all your oxygen was forced out of you. He spun you around and you could feel his heart pounding against you.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” He gasped but only tightened his grip around you. “Jumin called screaming at me about you being here and i was so confused. Then I remembered seeing security drag someone away and I felt sick. He said you were lost in the woods near a curved road and I ran out of there so fast...I didn’t even hang up my phone I just dropped it and ran. I was so scared.” Zen finally broke off and pulled away just far enough to be able to look you in your eyes. “You’ve been crying.” He whispered sadly as he brushed your cheeks with his thumb. 

“I thought you weren’t able to forgive me. I thought you couldn’t even stand to look at me…” You broke off again feeling tears prickle your eyes again.

“How could you think that? You’re the only one I’ve wanted to see since we’ve met. What do you mean forgive you? You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m the one that put you in a horrible position in the first place for selfish reasons. I am a shameful man to have done that to you. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” He looked deep into your eyes pleading with you. You wanted to tell him to stop apologizing and just kiss you but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. You just smiled at him.

“I’ve done nothing to deserve that smile yet you spoil me with it anyway...you’re such a fool…” He smiled at you while shaking his head. He began smoothing the top of your hair down.

“I’m your fool. Please take care of me.” You pleaded half-jokingly with a shy smile.  Zen stopped running his hands through your hair looked at you seriously.

“For the rest of my life, I will.” He whispered with such sincerity that you felt weak in the knees. He slowly leaned in and brought his lips to yours. The kiss started out soft and sweet but held such deeper meaning for you both. Everything you had both been trying to say came out in the kiss and it wasn’t long before your ragged breathing was the only thing audible. After what felt like the sweetest eternity, Zen broke off out of breath.

“We need to get to the hotel now or somewhere indoors…” He began looking around helplessly while gently pulling you by your hand. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked giggling at his sudden urgency.

“Nothing is wrong - everything is too right and that’s the problem. The beast is on his way…” He gasped. His mounting frustration only made you giggle harder.

“Ah it’s a full moon is it?” You joked. He stopped and looked at you angrily for only a moment before he broke out into laughter of his own.

“You could be more serious about this you know! You’re the one in danger here!” He pulled you against his chest and messed up your hair with his hands. 

“I’m very serious. A beast’s natural habitat is the woods is it not?” You giggled as you tried to tickle him to free yourself but he stopped himself at your words.

“D-Don’t talk like that! You’re on borrowed time!” He begged with you making you giggle more. You were about to come up with another sassy response when a car approached, blinding you with its headlights. Zen flagged down the driver who happened to be a big fan of his and agreed to take you back to the location in exchange for a photo and autograph.

When you arrived at the location, you stood outside as Zen went to gather his things. You were standing there minding your own business when the security guard from early showed up. He was furious and was heading right for you. You started panicking but held your ground.

“I told you not to come back yet here you are.” He growled as he grabbed you roughly by your elbow.

“Stop! Don’t touch me!” You shouted as you began punching his arm to release you. He seemed unphased and began dragging you away.

“Hey!” You heard Zen shout as he noticed you. He broke into a sprint towards you. “Get your hands off of her!” 

The security guard was confused but did not let go. “I’m under strict orders that she is not to be anywhere near the premises.” 

“From who?” Zen demanded.

“Echo Girl.” The security guard responded. Zen sighed heavily and shook his head. 

“Let her go and come with me.” Zen instructed. The guard let go of my arm and turned his back to me. “Apologize to her.” Zen ordered firmly.

“Sorry miss.” The guard mumbled non-committedly. Zen smiled at you reassuringly. 

“I’ll be right back. Please wait just a little more.” He pleaded with you and you smiled and nodded in response.

True to his word he was back fairly quickly but he was carrying a few bags.

“What’s all that?” You asked motioning towards the bags.

“My stuff! I just quit!” He laughed and walked up to you planting a kiss on your head.

“Zen! What are you doing? You can’t quit!” You put both hands flat on his chest in an attempt to stop him.

“I can and I just did. I hate Echo Girl and the fact that she treated you so poorly was the last straw.” He dropped his bags and took your hands in his.

“Zen…” You began pleadingly.

“Do you have such little faith in me that you think I will never work again?” he asked seriously.

“Of course not!” You responded honestly. He flashed you a big toothy grin.

“Perfect! That’s all I need to hear! Let’s go, I have got a lot of making up to you to do!” He responded grabbing his bags again and walking away. You looked back and forth between the back of Zen and the building he just exited. Someone stood in the window looking out at you. The silhouette appeared to be Echo Girl - you prayed it was. You stared at it for only a moment before you raised both your middle fingers at it.  The silhouette didn’t move much but it yanked the curtain closed as fast as possible. Satisfied, you let out a laugh and then turned and ran to catch up with the love of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Which ending did you choose? Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're having a great week!


End file.
